


Enter The Dragon

by CCSandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Destiel will make some appearances, Dark Humor, Dragons, Gore, Humor, I'll tag the sexy stuff when it happens, I'm terrible at tagging just read the damn thing already, Improper Use of Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Neither Winchester is Human, Sabriel-centric, Shifter!Gabriel, Slow Burn, Supernatural Cop AU, Violence, detective!dean, detective!sam, grumpy!Bobby, lots of blood, shifter!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCSandwich/pseuds/CCSandwich
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are the youngest co-chiefs in the history of the Paranormal and Supernatural Investigation and Prosecution Section of the Los Angeles Police Department. Their record of solved cases is enormous, and no one has ever come close to beating it. The Liu brothers, enigmatic Gabriel and stoic but fiery-tempered Castiel, are the world's most powerful opium druglords who have just moved their business to Los Angeles. They've avoided getting caught for ages, and now they've got Los Angeles's most talented detectives on their trail. Suddenly faced with their hardest case yet, can the Winchester brothers avoid getting too involved with their new targets? Or will they bite off more than they can chew in a situation that turns out to be much, much bigger than their tiny little police department?





	1. A Day in the Life (or, The Calm Before the Storm)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing long and complicated AU fics seems to be my coping mechanism when shit happens. Oh well.
> 
> This might just end up being as long as Starlight or even longer. We'll see, I guess. It'll all depend on how popular this fic gets. 
> 
> I don't own anything Supernatural (except for some assorted merch) nor do I own anything Bruce Lee. The title was the first thing that came to mind, and you'll find out why soon enough.
> 
> This is going to be a Sam and Gabriel-centric fic with splashes of Destiel here and there, so if Destiel is more your thing, go read literally every other fic I've ever posted on here. I received a request for a more Sabriel-oriented fic, and this is my attempt.
> 
> Enjoy!

_A little boy stood in the middle of a burning house, crying. Horrible sounds were heard all around him, growls and snarls and gnashing of teeth. His parents watched him and his brother, panic evident in their eyes._

_"Sam! Dean! Leave this house this instant!" their mother insisted._

_"But mom, we can help! We've been on hunts before!" the older brother pleaded._

_"Not now, Dean! Now, you need to take your brother and run! Run to your uncle Bobby's house and don't come back!"_

_"I'm not leaving!"_

_"Dean! Your mother told you to leave!" their father said, his carefully constructed mask nearly at its breaking point. "Would you rather all four of us die? Get the hell out of here and tell Bobby that Azazel finally made his move! He'll understand! NOW GO!"_

_Sam grabbed his brother's sleeve, tugging insistently. "Mommy and Daddy say we have to go, Dean. Let's go."_

_The two boys, both crying now, turned to walk out the front door of the house. A large figure filled up the entire doorway, eyes glowing terribly bright. Sam began crying even harder as the monster grinned and lunged forward and everything went black._

* * *

 

Sam Winchester awoke from the dream with a start, sitting up abruptly in bed. Pulling back the sweat-drenched sheets, he folded his legs into the Lotus position and immediately began to control his breathing. He couldn't afford to lose control to a stupid nightmare. Even if it was a memory.

After breathing deeply for a few minutes, he glanced over at his alarm clock.  _5:55_. Ten minutes from when he usually rose to get ready for his job. Sam shrugged and got out of bed, padding over to the bathroom. He stripped off his favorite flannel pajama pants and climbed into the shower, making the water piping hot. He was out within ten minutes, heading to the closet and putting on his favorite dress pants and dress shirt. Shaking the water out of his hair, Sam pulled on a tie and went downstairs to brew some coffee and wake up his brother.

Two waffles and a cup of creamer-rich coffee later, Dean Winchester loped into the kitchen and made a beeline for the Keurig. Popping an extra-strength morning roast in, he grabbed a couple of waffles and drowned them in syrup before eating them quite messily right next to his brother.

"How have I lived with such a pig for so long? Jesus Christ, I'm glad you're not dressed yet. You'd have to go get changed," Sam remarked, glancing at the syrup that had pooled in Dean's bathrobe-clad lap.

"You're just mad you can't eat as many waffles as I can."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"You better get dressed. We're supposed to be at the precinct in an hour and traffic is bad this morning," Sam said.

"Fine, fine," Dean replied, finishing his waffles in record time and grabbing his cup of coffee from under the Keurig and thumping up the stairs.

Sam sighed, turning back to his own caffeinated drink. He'd never understood how both Dean and their father could drink coffee black. He had to have at least a tablespoon of sugar and milk in his or he'd be a total asshole all day. What could he say? He was a slut for Starbucks.

Grabbing the newspaper from the counter, he skimmed the first page, smirking as he read the headline: " _Winchesters do it again! Within two weeks of the first kill, the social-media-dubbed 'Jack the Ripper Vampire' case has been closed and the vamp is now ash! What can't these two crime-solving powerhouses do?"_

 _Nothing. We're just that damn good at our job,_  Sam thought. 

And they were. Sam and Dean Winchester, sons of the famous LAPD chief John Winchester, had entered the ranks of the LAPD a mere 15 years ago. In five years, they'd become captains. In another five, they'd been assigned to another department: The Paranormal and Supernatural Investigation and Prosecution Department of the LAPD. Last year, they'd been promoted to being co-chiefs of the department. They were famous for having the most cases ever solved within a two-decade period. Even their father hadn't ever come close. All in all, Sam and Dean Winchester were the best team the country had ever seen. And they'd done it all in half the time that normal men usually did.

"Dean! Hurry your ass up! We gotta leave!" Sam hollered up the stairs.

"I'm almost done!"

"If you don't get down here in three minutes, we're taking the Prius!"

"Fuck!"

Sam laughed as he heard a loud crash, presumably Dean tripping over himself in his haste to get ready. He set his watch, eager to see if his brother would really make it.

Dean careened down the stairs two minutes and forty-nine seconds later, pulling his dress shirt and tie on as hastily as he could. He bolted out the front door, snatching his keys from the bowl on the coffee table right before making a mad dash to his baby, a 1967 Chevrolet impala that had been promised to Dean by their father. The emissions officers hated the car and commented on its supposedly "impressive environmental impact" regularly, but they couldn't do more than that. After all, the car belonged to the most important members of the LAPD.

"You know, Dean," Sam said, hopping into the passenger seat, "there's nothing wrong with driving a Prius."

"There is everything wrong with driving a Prius, Sammy. It's a fucking Prius! It's a woman's car!"

"Dean, we've been through this before. If men who are not confident in their manhood drive enormous jacked-up trucks, then men who are extremely confident in their manhood must drive smaller cars, like Priuses."

"Don't talk to me about your supposedly huge dick. That's gross. I only had one cup of coffee, you know. That isn't enough to handle a dick-measuring contest this early in the morning," Dean grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess. Did I hurt your feelings? We can stop at a Starbucks on the way so you can help your PMS with some caffeine."

"Fuck you," Dean said, and gunned it out of the driveway and down the road to the freeway. "I'm not drinking your prissy swill."

"And the coffee at the precinct is any better?"

"...Touche."

* * *

They arrived at the office forty-five minutes later, the place already a bustling hub of activity. Ever since the Great Reveal of 2014, paranormal cases had exploded. Previously unsolved murders were solved with the evidence of species that humankind had weaved legends about but had never believed existed, and new cases with undoubtedly paranormal or supernatural causes were shuffled over to Sam and Dean.

"So what do you think this meeting is about?" Sam asked, climbing out of the impala and shutting the door.

"No idea," Dean replied. "I hope it's about our retirement."

"Are you kidding? Those stingy bastards on the municipal committee are going to wring cases out of us until we're too old to hold guns, and then they'll stick us in a home and force us to help all the rookies with their cases," Sam retorted.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Hey, you guys!" Adam, one of the sergeants for the department, waved at them from the glass front doors. "Do you have to go to that super important meeting, too?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it's about, though," Sam said.

"No one does. They're saying that the precinct has been super secretive all morning. Apparently it's a mandatory attendance meeting for everyone," Adam explained, walking to his desk and setting his bag down. Sam and Dean did the same with theirs.

"Well, it looks like everyone's headed there now," Sam pointed out, nodding his head at the small crowd of people slowly filtering their way into the conference/presentation room.

"I hope they have donuts. I'm hungry," Dean said, striding to the room.

Sam shook his head exasperatedly, motioning for Adam to follow him. The three headed into the room and took the last available seats. The whole room watched as a stern-looking redhead walked to the front of the room, a projector remote clutched in her hand.

"Hello, everyone," she said in a heavy Scottish accent. "My name is Rowena, and I am an agent of the DEA in partnership with the FBI. We're going to get to know each other well in the next few months, so I'll skip the introductions and go right to the problem."

The lights in the room dimmed as Rowena pointed the laser light on her remote at the screen, which now had a picture on it. It was of two men, one of medium stature with bright gold hair and eyes, wearing a kimono and smirking. Sam gasped. _Damn, he's my type. Why am I always attracted to horrible criminals?_

The other man was tall, with jet black hair and the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen. He glanced over at Dean, whose gaze was locked onto the brunette, nearly drooling. He snickered.

"These are the Liu brothers. The short one is Gabriel and the tall one is Castiel. They might not look like much, but they're actually very powerful drug lords."

Sam disagreed with her statement--the short one, Gabriel, definitely looked like much, and so did the tall one, Castiel--but he let it be and continued listening.

"These two are the originators and lords of the biggest opium empire the world has ever seen. And now, according to intelligence, they're bringing the headquarters of that empire here to Los Angeles."

Gasps were heard around the room, and one brave officer raised his hand. "Okay, what does this have to do with us? Shouldn't the DEA handle it?"

Rowena sighed. "Under normal circumstances, we would be all over this. But you see, Castiel and Gabriel are also immensely powerful supernatural beings. We don't know exactly what they are, but we do know that any human who gets close to the secret has been killed. The DEA can't afford to lose multiple agents, so it was recommended that we come here and seek the help of the Bloodhounds."

"Damn, we're getting famous, aren't we, Sammy?" Dean asked, smirking.

Sam shook his head at his brother's brazen attitude. "We'd be happy to help, Agent Rowena. This is Dean, and I'm Sam. Now, is there any intelligence about their travel so far? Do we know when they're supposed to arrive?"

Rowena smiled, placing a thick file on the table in front of the younger Winchester. "Oh, Sam, they're already here."

* * *

 

Gabriel opened his eyes, taking a deep breath of the ocean air and gazing off the bow of the ship at the lights of Los Angeles. God, how he longed to shift and feel the briny, polluted sea air on his other form's skin. 

"I can tell what you're thinking, brother, and it's an incredibly ill-informed idea," Castiel said from his position on a lounge chair.

"Aw, Cassie, you never let me have any fun," Gabriel pouted.

"No, I never let you get killed. It's not the same thing. Speaking of which, we should head below deck. We don't want anyone to see us upon arrival," Castiel replied, getting out of the chair and pulling his brother towards the door to the lower decks of the yacht.

"Fine. Hey, did your spy ever get back to you?"

"Which one?" Castiel asked, smirking. "I have many."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you were always the stealthy one, but I mean the one in the FBI. Has he heard anything about a plan of action the Americans are going to use to try and catch us?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes," Castiel said, opening the door for his brother. "They're planning on sending the Bloodhounds after us."

"The Bloodhounds? Those hot cop brothers?"

"Actually, they're chiefs, and they're said to be the best detectives in America," Castiel replied informatively. 

"I've always wanted to meet a police chief, especially if it's two police chiefs in the form of brothers who look like they've walked out of a men's fashion magazine," Gabriel said, pulling a sucker out of his pocket. Throwing the wrapper on the floor, he popped the candy into his mouth.

"Brother?" Castiel said after a comfortable silence, the two of them proceeding to the bottom of the yacht.

"Yes?"

"If push comes to shove, the one with the green eyes is mine."

Gabriel laughed, his gold eyes shining in the darkness of the lower levels. "That's fine. I've always had a thing for long hair anyway."


	2. Off to a Running Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean gather intel on the Liu brothers with a few well-placed threats and some intimidation tactics using their mystery supernatural side.
> 
> Gabriel kills a man.
> 
> Castiel is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wasn't expecting this to be this popular already. Thanks, guys!
> 
> I have some free time, so I'm updating. 
> 
> There are some triggers in this chapter: graphic violence, mentioned rape, threats, a little bit of torture. If you feel that those will violently trigger you, I've put a step-by-step summary in the end notes omitting the graphic things. Fair warning, however: graphic violence IS an archive warning on this fic, so if you're not a fan of that, this fic is probably not for you.
> 
> Enjoy!

A Chinese man sat in the chair, his eyes downcast. Gleaming silver handcuffs adorned his tattooed wrists, Mandarin characters spiraling up and down his hair-covered arms. He looked incredibly threatening to every cop that walked past the interrogation room that he was currently sitting in. Except for the ones interrogating him, of course. It was just another day at the office for them.

"Tell me where the Liu brothers are, or your ass is going to jail for at least 200 years! We caught you with enough opium to knock out a Hungarian Manticore, Mr. Zhang!" Dean yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. Behind him, Sam, in the room behind the one-way mirror, observed the goings-on of the interrogation.

Zhang looked up at the older Winchester, smirking. With a heavy Mandarin accent, he asked, "Is this what Americans call the good cop, bad cop? It is not very effective."

Dean leaned forward, getting right in the man's face. "You think this is funny? Your ass is about to be locked up for at least a couple of centuries, and you're cracking jokes about stereotypical cops."

"As a matter of fact, I find this hilarious. Can I see my lawyer now?" Zhang asked nonchalantly.

Dean was silent for a moment before tipping his head back and laughing. 

"Ah, you see! I am very funny! Even you are laughing."

Dean chuckled lightly, staring the man down. For a split second, it looked like the green of his eyes had flashed to blue and then right back to green. Zhang stared back at Dean, looking for more blue in those eyes. His search was interrupted when Dean explained the reason behind the laughter.

"You see, buddy, the whole thing with the good cop/bad cop?  _Good cop comes first._ Take a wild guess as to which one I am."

Zhang looked at him impassively, but on the inside, he was panicking. If the good cop had been this wild, how bad was the bad cop?

"I'll send in my brother to do his part of the interrogation. When he gets done with you, you'll wish you'd told me everything, right up until your grandmother's birthday and her favorite flowers," Dean informed him, walking out of the room.

Zhang sat in uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes, waiting a little nervously for the second brother. The door opened, and Zhang turned to see Sam enter the room. He immediately burst into laughter.

"This womanly man with his long hair is supposed to make me reveal everything? Ha! I'd much rather have the pretty boy back in here!"

Sam calmly sat down, placing a briefcase on the table. Zhang stared at him amusedly, his handcuffs clinking around with his unrestrained chuckles.

"Hello, Mr. Zhang. My name is Sam. I'll be performing the second half of your interrogation this evening."

The briefcase's locks clicked open as the younger Winchester gently lowered the lid onto the table, spinning it around so Zhang could see the contents. Inside, nestled in black styrofoam, was a small injector syringe. The needle lay cushioned an inch away, along with a small bottle that had a light beige color to it.

"It's...a syringe. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Yes, you are. You see, this is something like a truth serum."

Zhang laughed. "That will not work on me. I'm not human."

Sam smiled lightly. "We know. You're a  _huli jing_ , a fox spirit. You only have one tail, though, due to the fact that you're relatively young for a spirit. You're seventy-nine, Mr. Zhang. I must say, you look good for your age. However, the fact that you are not human has nothing to do with this serum. I never said it  _was_ a truth serum, I said it was  _like_ a truth serum."

Zhang, who was beginning to get nervous, asked, "What is it then?"

"A new recipe developed by yours truly, with the help of the LAPD chemistry department. I made it a few months ago, but I sadly haven't been able to test it. You see, it can make you human."

Zhang reeled backward, gasping in horror. "What? That is impossible! You have used sorcery to achieve this!"

"Not at all. Did you know that, when injected, my serum attacks all of the DNA that makes you a supernatural creature and replaces it with human DNA? Of course, it causes agonizing pain, and the chance of death is at about 95%, but I feel like you're lucky enough to survive!"

"I-I'll tell you everything! My workers, the locations of my warehouses, everything! Just please, don't take away my spirit!" 

Sam smiled emptily, closing the briefcase and setting it on the floor next to his chair. He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. "I need to know the location of the Liu brothers, and all of their plans for Los Angeles."

"I can't! They'll kill me!"

Sam's eyes turned bright blue and stayed that way. "And you'd rather I strip every single bit of supernatural spirit from your greasy hide and burn your corpse when I'm done, whether you're still alive or not?"

Zhang peed his pants, tears leaking from his eyes. "Okay, okay! I'm just a low-ranker, but I do know where they are! I met one of them last week. They-they're at a warehouse on San Angel drive, a few miles out of Long Beach. That's all I know, I swear! Please don't kill me!"

Sam's eyes went back to normal, and he smiled congenially, getting out of the chair and picking up the briefcase. "Thank you very much, Mr. Zhang. If I ever need you again, I'll come call on you at the prison. Have a nice day!"

He left the room, leaving a bewildered and terrified fox spirit behind wondering what the hell had just happened to him.

Dean roared with laughter, coming out of the observation room and slapping his brother on the back. "You were always the one that got Dad's interrogation powers! Goddamn, you made him pee his pants! God, I wish I could have been in there. I'm sure he's wishing he told me everything."

Sam chuckled. "Nah, all it takes is the eyes and a little threatening and  _voila_! They'll tell you their life story."

"Jesus, though, what the fuck's in that serum stuff? That can't be legal."

"It's not," Sam said, smirking. "I put ginger ale in the bottle. If I'd actually had to inject him with it, it would have been incredibly painful, but his fox spirit would have nullified the threat eventually."

Dean stared at his brother for a minute before bursting into belly laughs. "Fuck, Sammy, you got Mom's cunning, too. She'd be proud. Man, all this threatening is making me hungry. Let's go tell Adam to bring us some donuts."

* * *

 

Gabriel sat on his throne, a delicate example of Chinese ironwork. It was latticed metal adorned with a pattern of two dragons intertwining, the Liu brothers' trademark symbol. Surprisingly, the chair was comfortable if you layered it with wool blankets and had a foot-rest handy.

The throne room resided in the lower levels of the yacht, where Castiel and Gabriel were staying until they cleared a good location. They'd been using an old abandoned warehouse as a temporary storage facility for their opium and as a meeting place with lesser members of the cartel, but it wouldn't last for long. Castiel had already heard that one of their lesser members had been captured by the Bloodhounds.

Gabriel was too preoccupied with the current situation to worry much about that, though. He watched as a man entered the room and walked proudly to the center, dropping to one knee before him.

"Ah! Mr. Lin. How nice to see you. Tell me, why is it that you aren't using the standard kowtow to show your respect to me?" Gabriel asked, bored.

"I recently acquired a rather annoying shoulder injury. I cannot kowtow without it causing severe discomfort, my lord," the man said apologetically.

"I see," Gabriel replied, nodding sagely. "However, your half-assed bow is not why I called you here today. I recently sent you out on a mission to politely question a potential opium buyer by the name of James Martin, did I not?"

"Yes sir," Lin confirmed. 

"Notice my use of the phrase 'politely question'. Instead, I hear from Castiel's spy that, after the man offered you a cup of tea and his hospitality, you shot him point-blank in the forehead with a silenced gun. Is this true?"

Lin gulped nervously. "Yes, sir. But to be fair, he did ask why a 'chink' was visiting his house so unexpectedly. I reacted adversely, and I apologize, my lord."

Gabriel clucked his tongue, waving his finger at the man in a 'tut-tut' manner. "But you see, that's not even the worst part of it. The man was completely doped up and probably couldn't even find his own dick if asked to. He had no idea what he was saying. But that's  _still_ not the worst part."

A bead of sweat dripped off of Lin's forehead and dripped to the ground. The sound was deafening to the man, who knew that he was most likely going to die soon. "My lord, I swear, I got caught up in the heat of the moment and I--"

"Mr. Lin, you know my policy about violence against women and children. They are not to be harmed in any way. Now, imagine my surprise when the spy told me that, after you blasted a hole in Mr. Martin's head, you proceeded to bring his wife and 13-year-old daughter out onto the lawn and tie them up before brutally raping the both of them. Now, Mr. Lin, I might have let you get away with killing Mr. Martin. He probably wouldn't have bought from us anyway. However, you harmed a woman  _and_ a child for no apparent reason other than because you needed release. That is unforgivable," Gabriel said, getting out of his throne and walking over to the man on the floor.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'll make up for it!" Lin had descended into a full kowtow at this point, and Gabriel ground the heel of his boot into the back of the man's skull, his eyes glowing bright gold, the pupils slitted.

"And how, exactly, will you make up for the impressive sin you've committed?  _With your death,_  Mr, Lin.I think you should reap what you have sowed, but I don't know if any of my men would be up for the job. So, that's out of the picture," Gabriel explained, pulling a sucker from his pocket and popping it into his mouth. He paced the room for a little bit before his eyes lit up. "Ooh, I know. Death by  _me."_

Lin's eyes grew wide, and he looked up at Gabriel. "No, please! I've seen what you've done to the others, and that's not how I want to go! Please pick something else! Please!"

"That woman and her daughter didn't get to pick," the golden-haired man said, his voice now imbued with anger. The air around him began to crackle and snap with paranormal energy as the edges of his human form started to blur. "Any last words?"

"Please, don't!"

"Not good enough," Gabriel sneered, his voice gaining much deeper timbre as the air in the room crackled more furiously than ever. A humming noise permeated the room as the lights flashed, plunging the room into darkness.

When they came back on, it was not a short, golden-haired, sweet-eating Trickster standing before Mr. Lin. It was an enormous, golden Chinese dragon, with a long beard and eyebrows, pearly whiskers writhing through the air.

Lin panicked, getting up from his kowtow and running toward the door. The dragon was upon him before his hand even touched the handle, one of the creature's massive feet snagging the back of his shirt and dragging him back before the throne.

"Please! I'll do anything! Stop, my lord!"

The dragon laughed, the sound making the whole room vibrate. "You shall not survive this encounter with the Golden Dragon, mortal. You are but a simple spirit. I am millions of years old. I have had nothing but time to learn how to tell a liar from an honest man. And you are a liar and a rapist."

Lin began crying, struggling feebly against the weight of the creature's paw. The claws extended, one of them penetrating the man's throat. He choked on his own blood, making weak gurgling noises of pain as Gabriel ripped the rest of his body to shreds. Blood covered the floor, walls, and ceiling of the small room, everything except for the throne, which Gabriel's tail wrapped protectively around. When the traitor was nothing more than a mess of hamburger on the floor, Gabriel shifted back, dancing around the numerous blood puddles, and once again perched in his throne, pulling a sucker out of his destroyed clothes.

Castiel entered the room, a look of disgust on his face once he saw the mangled corpse on the floor in front of his naked brother. "I felt you change, brother. How many times have I told you not to do that?"

Gabriel laughed. "I can do what I want, Castiel. I don't care as much as you do about being discovered. Let the Bloodhounds find me. I'll annihilate them."

Castiel shook his head, taking in the stains around the room. "I suppose you want me to clean this up like you did the last time you decided to make pulled pork out of one of your boneheaded lackeys?"

"Yup!" Gabriel replied, popping the 'p'. "And if you wouldn't mind, would you get me another set of clothes, too?"

"Sometimes I wonder how I've managed to spend so many millennia with you, brother. It's times like these that the question is strongest," Castiel said, the air around him beginning to crackle.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't clean up my own messes. You're the one with water powers. I just have 'divine light'. It's not really useful for gore management."

"No," Castiel deadpanned, "it really isn't. Go find some clothes while I clean up your mess. And don't transform again until we find a stable location, or I'll bring out the cuffs."

Gabriel shuddered at the thought of those hateful metal things that restricted his shifting to his eyes and his voice. "I hear your message loud and clear, Cassie. I'll go get dressed. Please clean up the room and come join me for dinner."

"Yes, yes, I'll be there momentarily," Castiel replied, his voice growing deeper as the air around him crackled even more and the lights began flickering. 

Gabriel waved goodbye to the blue dragon currently spraying the walls with jets of hot water from its mouth before turning to walk down the hallway, still savoring his sucker. He'd love to see how that green-eyed pretty boy would do against Castiel's impressive arsenal of draconic skills. Gabriel wanted to meet the tall one more, though.  _I wonder if everything's proportional to his height._

The dragon's eyes flashed bright gold at the thought, a smirk spreading across his face. No, he wouldn't kill the Bloodhounds if he captured them. He'd have some fun first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is at the bottom, so if you thought you might get triggered by the actual fic, please go read it for a description of the chapter's events. For those of you that stayed with the fic through the gore, tell me what you thought! I'm trying to go a little less fluffy and a little more scary on this fic, like the fact that I made Gabriel a lawful neutral instead of an evil and that Sam's actually super terrifying.
> 
> Sam and Dean's species will be revealed soon, don't worry. If some of you have already guessed as to what they are, keep your ideas somewhere. The chapter before the big reveal, I'll have you comment your ideas! The first person to accurately guess what they are will receive a Destiel/Sabriel fanfiction based off of an idea of their choice! But don't spoil your answer in these comments--I'll let you know which chapter is the one before the reveal!
> 
> Leave kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark, whatever!
> 
> Here's the summary:
> 
> Dean tries to get some info on the Liu brothers out of an opium dealer but doesn't have any luck. Sam goes in the room, threatens the guy with some pretty screwed up stuff, and gets a location on a warehouse that the Liu brothers met the dealer at.
> 
> Meanwhile, Gabriel has a nice chat with a man who, as it turns out, murdered a potential buyer and violated his wife and 13-y/o daughter. The man is killed by Gabriel, who is actually the Golden Dragon, a being with divine powers who can shift back and forth between his human and dragon form at will. Castiel walks into the room and has to clean up the various gore bits that Gabriel scattered around the room. It's revealed that he is a dragon as well, the Blue Dragon, with water powers. Gabriel has some naughty thoughts about Sam as he goes to find some clothes, and he decided that if he ever captures the Winchesters, he's going to have some fun with them instead of killing them.


	3. Roadblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sets of brothers encounter a few obstacles in their respective quests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kind of lost interest in You and Me and the Devil Makes Three, since the new season's been out for a while and my approximation of the events was about as spot-on as Rick Springfield's Lucifer--not at all. 
> 
> If you guys want me to keep writing on it, go over and comment to let me know because otherwise I'm just going to let it sink. I don't have a central plotline to keep me going like I do with this one, so it's much harder to keep with a theme.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I just came back from a long-ass weekend at a band/choir festival (yes, I know, I'm a giant nerd) so I'm dead tired, but I got a nice comment and decided to update.
> 
> (They fuel me, readers. Almost as well as turnover pastries.)
> 
> Have fun! Some slight violence in this chapter but it's nowhere near as graphic as the last one.

Long brown hair pooled onto the fake mahogany of the desk as Sam purposely face-planted into the seemingly bottomless pile of case files. The Winchesters had spent the last three weeks searching for Castiel and Gabriel with the help of Zhang and his information, and all they'd come up with were a few small-time opium dealers and a repeated name: "The Dancing Dragon Kali".

They'd looked up clubs, movies, parties, bands, rappers, and obscure artists by that name and had come up with  _absolutely nothing_.

"You do that again, Sammy, and you're gonna have a permanent dent in your forehead," Dean helpfully commented from his chair, his feet situated up on his desk.

"Fuck off, Dean. You haven't exactly been helping me all that much," Sam replied, picking his head up and glancing mournfully at his cold, full cup of swill the police station dared to label as coffee.

"What? I've been helping a ton!"

"Really," Sam said sarcastically. "And just what does sitting on your ass drinking coffee and eating donuts have to do with helping me?"

"Everything! If your prissy ass faints, then I can take over. I'm preserving my strength so that when you need a rest, I can take the wheel on the case," Dean explained, pulling his feet off the desk and retrieving a donut from the box on the floor.

"You'll get fat long before I get tired," Sam shot back, his eyes glowing an ice blue.

"Whoa, hey, no need to get all aggressive on me. I gotcha, loud and clear. And hey, I won't get fat. I work out every day."

"I know, I know. You're obsessive about it, you big jerk," Sam commented.

"Bitch. Have you found anything?"

"No. The  _Dancing Dragon Kali_ isn't exactly the most popular name for anything. I haven't had a single match. We've been searching for weeks, Dean. This is our last lead. If we lose this, we lose everything."

Dean sighed, scarfing down his donut. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you."

Sam echoed his brother's sigh, slamming his head down on the desk again. "I don't even know what to tell myself. Rowena is going to kill us if we don't get this, though. That woman is terrifying."

"Yeah. She's kind of hot, though."

Sam groaned. "Do you only think with your dick, Dean? I mean, seriously. First the blue-eyed Liu brother and now Rowena?"

"Technically, it was Rowena first. And secondly, Castiel Liu is fucking hot and there's nothing you can do about it. Besides, he's rich. What more can a girl ask for?" Dean said in a bold falsetto, batting his eyelashes.

Sam rolled his eyes, poking at the bloodhound bobblehead on his desk. Recalling his brother's words, he had an idea.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"The Liu brothers are stupid rich, right?"

Dean laughed. "I literally just told you they were. They're the most powerful opium lords in the goddamn world. Of course they're rich."

"And what do rich guys always buy?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Uh...Playboy bunnies? Votes? Pools?"

"No, dumbass. Boats. They always buy boats."

Dean's eyes brightened as the idea dawned on him. "The name's perfect for a boat! They were pointing us in the right direction, we just needed a little extra push!"

"You go tell the chief we're looking for a boat, most likely a big yacht. I'll put out an APB for it. This is our best lead in a month!" Sam said happily, immediately firing up his computer.

* * *

 "Fuck."

"Brother. Watch your language."

"Fuck."

Castiel threw his hands up exasperatedly. "Why do I even try?"

Gabriel wasn't listening. "Goddamn, now we know why they call them the Bloodhounds! We've been here for a month and a half and they  _already found my damn boat_. Obviously we need to teach the lower ranks a few counter-interrogation tactics."

"Obviously. But before that, what are we going to do about the Winchesters?" Castiel asked. "They know the name of our boat, and the APB has been put out. We have maybe a couple of hours to make a decision about our next action."

"I've already decided. We're gonna move my throne and all of our stuff to that house I bought last week, and then we're sending the boat and its crew back to Hong Kong. They don't have enough concrete evidence to make the Chinese government send it back, so that'll be safe, at least."

"Alright," Castiel replied. "And then what?"

"And then we pick up our opium business. Give the lower ranks some training, sell some drugs here and there... Basically what we've been doing since we got here, but a little more personal this time," Gabriel said, strolling towards the door of the yacht.

"And where do you suppose you're going?"

"Supermarket a couple miles from here. It's tiny, but it has Zotz, and I've been craving them. Besides, it might help to get the taste of that idiot from last week's blood out of my mouth."

"And I suppose I'm to clean up your mess as I've been doing for the past few millennia?"

Gabriel winked at his brother, putting his hands in his pockets and trotting out the door, narrowly dodging a paperweight thrown at him. "Of course, Cassie. That's your job."

* * *

 Adam strolled along, whistling happily as he made his way to his favorite convenience store. It was a good fifteen minute walk from his apartment, but it was one of the only places left in the city of Los Angeles that still sold Zotz.

Still whistling, he jaunted happily through the automatic doors, waved to the owner, and walked back to the candy section.

Peering down at the flavors, he decided to go for the blue ones today.

Adam grabbed the package and strolled up to the owner, setting his candy on the counter.

"Will that be all for you today, Adam?"

"Yes, sir. I had a craving," Adam said, slightly embarrassed.

The owner laughed. "That'll be three seventy-nine."

Adam went to pull his wallet out of his pocket and was surprised to find empty space. Hurriedly tapping his other pockets, he groaned.

"I left my wallet at home, dammit."

"I can cover it if you need me to," the owner offered.

Adam shook his head. "Nah, that's fine. I owe you too much already. I'll just go put these back."

"Allow me," came a cheerful tenor voice from behind him. Adam turned around and just barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping.

Standing there behind him, three different flavors of Zotz in his hands, was Gabriel Liu himself. Adam just about peed, completely speechless, as Gabriel stared at him.

"Well damn, kid, don't have an aneurysm. They're just Zotz. Well, who am I to talk about _just_ Zotz. I mean, I love these things. Here, take this five and buy 'em. You can thank me later," Gabriel said, handing the owner a five dollar bill after Adam's hand refused to clutch it.

Adam accepted his Zotz quietly, muttering a thank you and a 'keep the change' in the direction of both of the men in the store, who were having a conversation about the little collection of Asian figurines the owner had in the back. He walked hurriedly outside and got about a block away from the store before he pulled out his phone and dialed Dean Winchester.

"Dean? Hey. Yeah, this is important. You know that old store I go to that's the only place on this side of LA to get Zotz? Yeah? Well, I forgot my wallet. I know, I know, but there's more. You're never going to guess who paid for them for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so my wifi decided to die last night right after I posted this... Great. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, some kudos, or bookmark/subscribe! I love it when y'all do that--it fuels my writing.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel settle into their new life as owners of prime Los Angeles real estate--right in the middle of Beverly Hills. Gabriel is thrilled at the giant arena that he can transform in. Castiel is slightly less thrilled at the trail of bribed real-estate agents.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Winchester brothers discover that the Lius won't be solved as easily as their record-breaking cases were--but that doesn't mean their investigation is completely stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay update!
> 
> I'm just kind of winging it at this point... I should really start outlining my plots so I know what's supposed to happen. And I should get a beta. Hmm.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this update!
> 
> Just cussing in this one--no gore, guts, boobs, or butts (except for Gabriel's buns, but they make a brief and glorious appearance right at the beginning).

Castiel groaned in annoyance as his brother gleefully ran into the arena, stripping his clothes off as he went.

"Brother, is that really necessary?"

"Of course! I don't wanna ruin my clothes!"

Castiel averted his eyes, shivering as he felt his brother's power thrum through the air. He watched the enormous golden dragon glide around the room, smooth as rippling water, and sighed.

Gabriel grinned (as much as he could in this form) when he felt Castiel join him in flight, his blue scales glinting in the fluorescent lights of the arena. 

 _I knew I could convince you,_ Gabriel thought to his brother.

Castiel whipped him with one of his whiskers.  _I haven't felt the freedom of flying in a long time, brother. Certainly not in the middle of the sea where I could be discovered at any time. How did you find this place, anyway? It's enormous, being able to fit both of us._

Gabriel landed on the sand, stretching out, his giant claws swiping the air.  _Believe me when I say that a few million dollars placed here and there can work wonders._

Castiel landed on top of his brother, a huge paw pressed to the golden scales of Gabriel's chest.  _Brother..._

_Don't worry. This house and the attached arena were the property of an old rich dude with no children, wives, or relatives that died in his sleep a couple weeks ago. His lawyer was about to put the house up for sale with the real estate agent I had been talking to. I bribed the agent and the lawyer to give me the house, no questions asked._

Castiel huffed some steam out of his nostrils, eyeing his brother dangerously.  _And you're confident that we won't be caught? You know the Bloodhounds. They already found_ Kali.  _What's to say they can't find this place?_

 _Relax, Castiel,_ Gabriel hummed, easily escaping his brother's hold and coiling up near the door.  _There are no tracks or scents for the bloodhounds to catch. They won't find us that easily this time._

 _I feel like that statement is going to come back to bite us in the ass_. Castiel matched his brother's position, exhaling more steam.  _Are you positive that we are safe here?  
_

_Only fools are positive, Cassie. But I'm 99% sure we'll be fine._

Castiel growled, taking off again.  _Fine. Want to wrestle?_

 _Why, Castiel,_ Gabriel answered, bursting into the air.  _I though you'd never ask._

* * *

 

Sam threw his hands into the air, frustrated as ever with his brother's antics.

"It has been a week since we discovered the name of the Liu brothers' yacht, Dean. They sent it back to China with all the crew, and the Chinese government is too busy with a rampaging monkey spirit to help us extradite the yacht back here so we can search it. Except for Adam's miraculous sighting of Gabriel, _lucky bastard_ ," Sam added under his breath, "there has been no trace of any activity from the two. And what are you doing?"

Dean looked up from his pecan pie, a loaded-down fork perched a couple inches from his mouth. "Whatcha talking about, Sammy?"

"Fucking A, Dean," Sam said, snatching the pie from his brother's lap and dumping it unceremoniously into the trash can, ignoring the indignant, "Hey!"

"While you're sitting there getting fat, I'm actually trying to work! I checked all the security cameras from the night Adam met Gabriel, and I managed to track him a few blocks away until he went into a parking garage, and there was so much traffic coming in and out that I didn't know which car was him. Meanwhile, you're chowing down. What would Dad think, Dean?

The older Winchester stiffened, the comment about their father having been a low blow.

"He'd think I was a lazy ass who needed to get back to work. But he's  _dead_ , Sammy. He's long dead, and good riddance to the bastard."

"Dean..." Sam said, sighing. "You know that night wasn't Dad's fault. He and Mom had no way of knowing that Azazelwould show up out of the blue. And the only reason he was so hard on you was because he wanted you to be just as good of an officer as he was. He did the same thing to me before Mom stopped him."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any better," Dean grumbled, chucking his fork into the trash can and staring balefully at his wasteful brother.

Sam laughed. "You and I both know that look doesn't do anything, Dean. You're not that scary."

"Fuck you, bitch."

"Get over here and help me go through the security camera footage, you big jerk. We need to figure out which car Gabriel was driving."

Dean shuffled over to Sam, sitting down in the chair next to him and leaning forward to inspect the videos currently looping on Sam's screen. "We should also check for any shady real estate deals, or any recently sold properties. They've probably established a more permanent home base."

Sam chuckled. "Dean, this is Los Angeles. Shady real estate deals are an everyday happening."

Dean rolled his eyes, punching his brother's arm. "Not at the level of the Liu brothers. There's gotta be a few super expensive properties that sold. Go check those while I watch these videos. You needed a second pair of eyes, you got it, but you should go check some real estate websites."

"Gotcha, gotcha," Sam said, getting out of his chair and stretching. "Let me know if you find anything."

"I will," Dean said. Sam trotted over to the tech lady for help finding real estate websites.

Dean watched the footage for a while, finding the car within a few minutes. Sam really was shit at this, his forte being more in interrogation. He wrote down the details on a sticky note, glancing at his poor, trashed pie sitting in Sam's disposal bin. An idea formed in Dean's mind, causing a totally-not-girly giggle as he grabbed the mouse and prepared to wreak havoc on his brother's life.

Smirking, Dean minimized the window of CCTV and opened an internet browser. Following the sticky-note instructions he'd beaten out of one of the Liu brothers' lackeys, he hit enter and found himself on a website designed to send messages to the Liu brothers. They'd already tried to trace the IP addresses, but they were routed through seven different countries and completely encrypted. They'd had the FBI checking it out for a while, but they hadn't had much luck. Dean had saved the IRL after the investigation into the website had been finished, knowing he'd need it eventually.

Scrolling down the page to the message box, Dean began typing, chuckling evilly as he did. Filling out the proper boxes with Sam's information, he did a quick spelling and grammar check of his work before hitting the send button.

"Well, we found five different expensive houses...what are you doing?" Sam asked, having returned from his collaboration with the tech.

"Searching CCTV files," Dean replied, the picture of innocence. He'd heard his brother's footsteps long before he'd entered the room and had had just enough time to clear the history on Sam's computer, close the window, and go back to the CCTV files right as his brother walked in.

"You're acting really suspicious. Is this because I threw away your pie?" Sam questioned, wary of his brother's shit-eating grin.

"No." _Y_ _es,_ Dean thought. "What did you find in the real estate?"

"A bunch of really expensive houses purchased in the last couple of weeks. We're going to need to visit them together and question the new owners. I'll get a SWAT team put together with Rowena's help, but I'll still need you to try and find Gabriel."'

"You really like this Gabriel, huh?" Dean asked.

"Ok, first of all, where did that come from? And second of all, who wants to know?"

"One, that came from my brotherly instincts that should be freaking out way more that you've got the hots for the most powerful opium lord in the world. Two, I want to know. C'mon, give me an objective answer."

Sam sighed. "I think he's hot. Is that an acceptable answer?"

"No. Scar me," Dean said, the shit-eating grin returning to his face. Oh, Sam was going to  _love_ what he'd just done.

"Fine. You want scarred-for-life? If I ever met Gabriel Liu alone in an alley, I don't care what the hell he is--I'd bend him over the nearest surface in a split second and fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name. Happy?"

Dean burst out laughing, falling out of the chair. Sam stared at him, confused, before noticing his brother pointing at something behind him. Sam whirled around to see Adam, red as a tomato, standing behind him in the doorway.

"I'll just...go over there," the blond said, awkwardly staggering out of the room.

Sam growled, tackling his brother who had just started trying to get back on his feet. They wrestled around for a couple of minutes, papers flying. The trash can holding the pie got knocked over, pecans spilling everywhere.

That was how Rowena found them, Dean in a Sam-controlled headlock, as they struggled against each other.

"Well, I love a good brotherly tussle, but you two should probably get back to work. I hear you've found something."

"I found some video of Gabriel entering a parking garage, but I haven't figured out which car he came out in. Tracie and I also found five houses that the Liu brothers could have bought in the last few weeks, so Dean and I are going to go check those out," Sam said, standing up and straightening his shirt. 

"I found the car," Dean groaned from the floor. "2017 Tesla Model S in custom gold with titanium rims and a double dragon back windshield decal. He whipped out of the garage so fast that I had to slow the footage down in order to see the dragons on the back, but there was no mistaking it. It was their symbol."

"Wonderful! I'll let Fergus know to start looking for that car. You two go investigate those houses!" And with that, Rowena walked away, her red hair gliding behind her.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, she's terrifying."

"Nah. She's nowhere near any of my past girlfriends. You remember that Amara chick?"

"I wish I didn't," Sam said, shuddering. "Wasn't she the succubus that tried to kill Adam after you broke up with her?"

"Yep!" Dean chirped happily, standing up and dusting his pants off. "I'm still glad that Bobby ganked the bitch. If he hadn't, I'm sure she'd still be hanging on me now. You ready to go house hunting?"

Sam rolled his eyes, pulling the keys to the Impala out of the little bowl and tossing them at his brother. "As ready as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay transformations and brother fights. I love writing the brotherly antics--it makes me feel like a writer on the show. 
> 
> Comment, kudos, subscribe, etc. etc.
> 
> New one-shot coming soon in the form of a Sabriel songfic to Asia's "Heat of the Moment". Prepare thyselves muahaha!


	5. Hurricane Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is delighted at the Dean-As-Sam message he's just received. Castiel is skeptical.
> 
> Sam finds out what his brother has done. A prank war ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this a couple days before I actually decided to publish it--I've had a hectic few weeks, so I'm just beginning to settle back into the calm, laid-back mindset of Christmas break.
> 
> I'll start working on the Sabriel songfic as soon as I can, but I have to memorize a poem for my English teacher so we'll see how much time I get. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Warnings: Sexual inappropriateness and hilarity.

Castiel walked down the hallway of their new home, clad in a comfortable white long-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He'd never admit it to Gabriel, but he was beginning to enjoy the way life was here in America. He'd even considered quitting the opium business, staying up late at night to muse over the concept of retiring with the considerable amount of money he and Gabriel had collected over the last few millennia. The Winchesters would probably find them, but by then they'd erase all ties to their past illegal dealings and make sure they were as clean as could be.

Speaking of which, where the hell was his brother? Castiel hadn't seen him since last night, and it was a good thirty minutes past eight a.m. Gabriel usually didn't sleep this late.

Castiel changed course, switching his destination from the kitchen to Gabriel's room. If his brother had hurt himself, or gotten arrested in the middle of the night, or something as equally impossible but Castiel still worried about, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

The younger Liu approached Gabriel's door, preparing for the worst. When he opened it, what he wasn't expecting to see was his brother, perched in a computer desk chair, cackling gleefully at something on the computer screen.

"What the hell, Gabriel? I thought you were dead or something!" 

Gabriel continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face. "Cas, Cas, you _gotta_ read this."

Castiel sighed, proceeding to the open spot his brother left for him in front of the computer screen. He read the message, expecting a list of stupid jokes.

Gabriel laughed even harder as his brother's face turned a litany of interesting colors, mostly shades of purple and green, before the blue-eyed Liu cleared his throat and finished the message.

"Ahem. Well. That was...informative."

"It was beautiful, is what it was. Who knew Sam Winchester had such a way with words?"

Castiel cleared his throat again, shifting awkwardly. He did  _not_ want to be picturing some of the things he'd just read. "I hate to disappoint you, brother, but I don't believe it was the young Bloodhound who sent this to you. It was probably just someone playing a prank on him using the website we set up a while ago."

"If it was the older one, maybe you do have a chance. Goddamn, I'm not sure whether to be aroused, creeped out, or both," Gabriel admitted. 

"I'm going to go with the latter. I think I need to go open a hole in my skull and pour bleach into it. If you'll excuse me, brother, I'll be in the kitchen desperately trying to erase the images currently traipsing through my brain."

"Fine with me. I need to send a reply to this."

Castiel hurried out of the room before he could be scarred any further, deciding to try out a few new recipes and hopefully drown out everything going on in his brain right now.

* * *

 

"Dean? Any luck with the APB on that car?" Sam asked, running his hands through his hair and yawning.

"Not yet, Sammy."

The younger Winchester sighed, turning his gaze back to his computer screen. The properties had all been busts. No one had answered the door at two of them, and the third door was answered by a man in a full leather BDSM suit, a tall, busty woman standing behind him in full dominatrix gear and holding the leash attached to his collar in her hand. Sam had (politely) noped the fuck out of there, taking three showers when he got home and burning the suit he'd worn to the house. It was a cheap suit anyway.

He started as an email notification popped up in the corner of the screen. All the notification showed was the sender and the subject.

\--------------------------------------

SENDER: Golden_Dragon1775@gmail.com

SUBJECT: Reply To An Interesting Email

\--------------------------------------

 

Sam frowned. He didn't remember sending anyone with such a ludicrous email address an "interesting email".

"Dean, have you ever heard of an email called Golden_Dragon1775?"

Dean looked over at his brother, momentarily distracted from his pecan pie. "What the fuck? Who the hell has an email like that? No, I don't know them."

"Well, they just sent me an email. Let's see what it says."

> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> SENDER: Golden_Dragon1775@gmail.com
> 
> SUBJECT: Reply To An Interesting Email
> 
> Hey there, big boy ;). Just wanted to let you know that I got your message, and after getting over the sheer hilarity of the situation, I've decided to take you up on your...offers. Except for maybe the marriage and children one. Email me a time, a place, and an outfit and I'll be ready and waiting for you. I've always wanted to fuck a cop. 
> 
> Much appreciated (and incredibly aroused),
> 
> Gabriel Liu
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What the ever-loving fuck?!"

Dean burst into laughter, having read the email over Sam's shoulder. "I was wondering if he'd reply back! Shit, I didn't think he'd be so into it!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? I didn't send him anything in the first place!"

"No, but I did!"

Sam's eyes flashed blue. "Dean. What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do."

"Just sent one of the most powerful supernatural beings on this earth--who also happens to be a multi-billionaire opium lord--a pretty raunchy message on the site the feds got," Dean admitted with glee, ignoring Sam's growing anger.

"What the hell did you send him? What did that message say?!"

"Relax, relax, don't get your panties in a twist. I sent a copy to myself for giggles. I'll send it to you in a second."

"You'd better, or I'm telling Ellen to stop baking you pies."

Dean happily sauntered over to his desk, opening his email and forwarding the message to Sam. "I've gotta go talk to Rowena now. Have fun!"

Sam shook his head, already brewing a plot to get his brother back for whatever message he'd sent. He opened the email, preparing for the worst.

> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> SENDER: impala67_BH@gmail.com
> 
> RECIPIENT: WinchesterS_LAPD@gmail.com
> 
> SUBJECT: Prank 
> 
> FWD MESSAGE  
> _____________________________________
> 
> You are so fucking hot with that golden hair of yours and those eyes and that body.
> 
> I can't tell you how much I want to bend you over that throne I was shown a picture of and fuck you 'til you're screaming my name and can't remember yours. I literally just confessed to my bro that if I met you in an alley I wouldn't hesitate to claim you on the nearest flat surface.
> 
> I'd use the handcuffs the station gives me, which are reinforced against supernatural energy, to do all kinds of naughty things.
> 
> I'd also like to eat you out for hours, and possibly do it while you're in your shifted form.
> 
> Also, I want to get married and have lots of babies.
> 
> My love,
> 
> Sam Winchester
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oh, Dean was dead. Dean was totally and completely fucking dead.

But not before Sam got his revenge.

Hastily going back to the email from Gabriel and clicking the reply button, he penned a polite email.

> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> SENDER: WinchesterS_LAPD@gmail.com
> 
> RECIPIENT: Golden_Dragon1775@gmail.com
> 
> SUBJECT: Misunderstanding
> 
> Mr. Liu:
> 
> I regret to inform you that the message you received was typed by my brother, who is internally a five-year-old child with the life experience of a 35-year-old man. I believe the original message was intended for Castiel, who my brother has quite the, as he put it, "raging boner" for. I threw his pie away because he refused to help me, ironically, catch you, and he must have decided to take some childish revenge.
> 
> I apologize for the inappropriate subject matter of the message that Dean sent to you, and I would like you to fully understand that I have no wish to fraternize with the enemy, so to speak, and certainly not in the ways my brother so immaturely described to you.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Sam Winchester  
> LAPD Chief
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Satisfied with the reply he'd written, Sam hit the send button and picked up his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts.

Hitting the call button, he waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bobby." Sam greeted his adoptive father, setting his feet on his desk and getting comfortable. "May I speak to Ellen please?"

"Of course. Let me go give her the phone."

Sam heard as Bobby shouted for Ellen, handing her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ellen. It's Sam. How are you?"

"Sam!" his aunt exclaimed, shooing her husband away. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, Ellen. Dean and I are making a lot of headway on our most recent case. It's been great."

"That's good to hear, Sam. Why'd you call besides that?"

Sam chuckled. Ellen was slightly psychic, and could only pick up little things, like that Sam wanted something.

"Well, I can't disclose the details of the case to a civilian, but we're going after these two brothers. Dean thinks the younger one is hot and is under the mistaken impression that I believe the same of the older one, so he decided to take matters into his own hands and send an entirely inappropriate message to the older brother in my name. I just received the reply back today."

"Shit," Ellen swore. "That's low, even for Dean."

"Yeah, I know. All I want to ask you is to deny him pies for the rest of the week. Don't let him buy any of your pies. He can order anything else, but if he tries to order a pie, I want you to drag out that old sombrero he pranked Jo with all those years ago and force him to wear it. He'll understand."

Ellen chuckled. "Sure thing, hon. I always knew you kids used that as revenge. But if he retaliates even further this time, don't expect me to help you out again. I've never been good at pranks."

"I have," Bobby grumbled. "I'll kick his ass."

Sam laughed, hearing the sound of Ellen punching Bobby's shoulder none-too-lightly. "Alright, thanks, you two. I'll let you know how this turns out."

"You do that. And visit the Roadhouse more, for God's sake! You never come here anymore! You're working too hard, just like your father used to."

"I'll come visit this week, I promise. Bye, Ellen."

Sam hung up, an evil grin spreading across his face. Dean didn't have any idea what he was in for.

* * *

 

"Castiel! Sam just sent me a reply!"

The blue-eyed dragon looked up from his cooking, still trying to erase the contents of that god-awful email from his mind. "And?"

"He says the message was written by his brother because he threw away his pie because he wouldn't help search for us to arrest us," Gabriel said in one breath. "He says the older brother likes you, though. His exact word choice includes the ever-eloquent, 'raging boner'."

"I'm not getting into that, Gabriel. We don't fuck the ones who are trying to arrest us, remember?" Castiel replied, slicing a green pepper into neat, uniform medallions.

"You're no fun. Should I ask him out? I feel like he likes coffee."

"Gabriel..." Castiel said warningly, putting down his knife.

"I know, I know, no fraternizing with the enemy. But he's just so fucking cute with those eyes and that hair and that height... God, I hope he's proportional, and those hands and...

Castiel had long since drowned his brother out, making a noncommittal noise and returning to the philly cheesesteaks he'd been meticulously crafting. The onions and steak were caramelizing in a skillet on the stove, and all he needed to do now was pull the toasted hoagie buns out of their convection oven, give the peppers a quick grill, and grab some provolone and a little bit of mozzarella from the fridge.

"Man, those smell good, Cas. What should I reply to Sam before I come in there and devastate your food supply?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes, expertly searing the fresh peppers. "Tell him to inform his brother that I am not interested in a relationship of any kind, sexual or other, and that we will not be associating with the people trying to throw us in jail for a considerable amount of time."

Gabriel turned back to his computer screen, already typing his reply to Sam.

> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> SENDER: Golden_Dragon75@gmail.com
> 
> RECIPIENT: WinchesterS_LAPD@gmail.com
> 
> SUBJECT: Intrigued
> 
> My brother is mutually interested. Maybe we should set them up?
> 
> You write like a lawyer's thesaurus. Jesus, how many professional emails have you been forced to write?
> 
> Could we meet for coffee without you trying to arrest me? I'm a perfect gentleman, I promise. I never carry a weapon or any drugs on my person, so you wouldn't have probable cause except for what the FBI's told you, and they're not telling you the whole story. Permission to inform you of Castiel and I's past?
> 
> I look forward to your reply.
> 
> Much obliged (and still a little aroused),
> 
> Gabriel Liu
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated. I hope none of you have lost faith in me! I just had a super stressful couple of weeks, and now that it's finally Christmas break, I'll have way more free time to update regularly until school starts again.
> 
> Leave kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark, etc.
> 
> Please go read some of my other fics!


	6. Totally Completely Platonic Coffee Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't resist a good lead, especially not from the likes of Gabriel Liu. So, he's agreed to meet him for coffee.
> 
> Castiel is pissed. Dean is also pissed. 
> 
> Sam just wants to hear every side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shitballs I've made y'all wait more than a month for an update. I'm so sorry for that. I've been busy as all hell, but things have calmed down some and as such I should be able to update much more regularly.
> 
> I'm going to have about an hour and a half once a week to write, which is more than I need for a chapter of this, so hopefully I'll update once a week?
> 
> This is a really short chapter because I'm kinda dead lol. But the next one will be a backstory reveal that'll be way longer than this.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!?!"

Sam tried to hide a laugh. His brother was hilarious when he tried to use his full name.

"It's a freaking coffee meeting, Dean. I'll be wearing my badge and my gun, and you know what we are. It's not that easy to take us down. He said he had another side to his story, and I'd like to hear it."

"That doesn't excuse you meeting  _Gabriel fucking Liu_ for a goddamn coffee when we've been after him and his brother for weeks! Rowena will have your ass when she finds out!"

Sam shrugged, relaxing into his seat. "She already knows and thinks it's a great idea."

"What."

"Yeah, I talked to her about it yesterday. She wants me to go. A coffee shop is incredibly public, so there's no danger of him shifting into whatever he is, nor is there any danger of him trying to sic someone on me," Sam explained.

Dean collapsed into his chair, rubbing his temples. "So let me get this straight. You've already approved this with Rowena, and you're dead set on going. Jesus Christ, Sammy, he's going to eat you up."

"Hey! I can hold my own against bad guys."

Dean glared at him. "Oh yeah? And what about Ruby?"

Sam blushed, looking away. "That was different. I didn't know she was growing pot until she baked it into our one-year anniversary brownies. Thank god for my supernatural metabolism, or I wouldn't have been able to arrest her where she stood. I probably would have started waxing poetic about her cheekbones or something."

"I'm hoping there's no way in hell that this little arrangement will end that way, or even get close to it. Did you already email Gabriel the time and place?"

"Yeah, we're going to meet at Jo's coffee place tomorrow. That way, I have an extra layer of protection," Sam said. 

"Well you know what they say, Sammy. Two layers of protection aren't safer than one and can actually break more easily," Dean replied with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Dean."

* * *

 

Castiel's anger was a terrifying thing. Mere annoyance at his teasing brother was just that: mere, and never ended in a fight. In the millennia that they had been together, Castiel had only ever gotten seriously angry at Gabriel a handful of times.

Today marked the first of the second handful.

"Gabriel. I will ask yet again. Reconsider your meeting with Sam Winchester, or suffer the consequences."

Castiel was a being of quiet anger, which was arguably more terrifying than a person of loud anger. 

"It's fine, Cassie. We're meeting in a coffee shop, so he can't just arrest me without there being a huge fight. If they really are working with the FBI, they're not going to let him cause a ruckus unless it's absolutely necessary. He really does want to hear our side of the story, and with it I might be able to convert him to our cause," Gabriel explained, ready to run if Castiel turned violent.

"Are you absolutely sure? He could just have a sniper with him to kill you if you even look at him wrong. And who's to say the coffee shop won't be full of FBI agents and undercover cops?"

"Look, Cas, you know I'm a good judge of character. Sam wouldn't do that. When he told me the time and place, he knew it would be public enough to prevent a huge fight. I trust his honor, at least for now."

Castiel sighed, his anger diminishing slightly. "You always were great with people in a way I could never understand. Very well. When is the meeting?"

"Noon tomorrow, at a place called Jo's Coffeehouse. I've never heard of it before."

"You'll have to take my car," Castiel said. "They have most likely already identified yours. It's not the most inconspicuous of vehicles."

"Hey! I love that car!" Gabriel protested. "But you're right. I'll take your Jag."

"And Gabriel? Do try to be a gentleman."

Gabriel smirked. "Oh, Castiel. Am I ever anything but?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, subscribe, leave kudos, bookmark, etc. etc. I live for comments.


	7. Totally Completely Platonic Coffee Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Gabriel at Jo's Coffee for their date. Gabriel proceeds to tell him a story of Tolkien-level epicness (kinda).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay update!
> 
> I got the idea for Gabriel's backstory while watching Goblet of Fire (still watching it now--David Tennant=yummy as hell, even when doing the weird tongue-flick)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your gratuitous exposition. I luuuuvvv writing backstories so I'm going to enjoy this chapter. (I write the beginning notes before I write the story and I write the end notes when I'm done).
> 
> Warnings for cussing and cool backstories!

Sam took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair one last time, observing the movement in the rear-view mirror of his cruiser. Dean had insisted he take the impala, but Sam knew it was too easily identified. So, he opted for the car he used for undercover jobs that he knew Dean hated: the 2017 Dodge Charger Hellcat that had won exactly three out of three races against Dean's impala, a fact the older Winchester would vehemently deny for years to come. (The Charger had been a gift from Sam's good friend, Lucifer Novak, a multibillionaire, on the occasion of the Winchesters' 100th solved case).

He hoped Gabriel would be impressed with the car.  _Wait, what? No I don't!_ Sam sighed again, messing with his hair one more time before opening the door and climbing out. 

He walked to the front door of Jo's Coffee, smiling at the memories he had of this place. He'd been here, cutting the ribbon, the day that Jo opened. She'd dumped a cold pot of coffee over his head in celebration not five minutes later. Dean had been delighted. Sam was not.

Sam opened the door, grinning as the bell jingled, signaling his arrival. Jo popped out from behind the counter, smiling at him.

"Sam! Are you here for your--" Jo cut herself off, remembering how secretive Sam had been during the phone call. "I'll make your usual and bring it to you. The one you said would be here is at your favorite table."

Sam nodded, starting to head towards the man. Jo caught his arm, her were-cat eyes glowing as she stared him down. "Be careful, Sam. I caught his aura for about a second when he came to the counter and asked where he should sit. He's powerful as fuck. I'd appreciate it if you didn't piss him off in the coffee shop I just renovated, hmm?"

Sam laughed. "Sure thing, Jo. Now can I go meet my informant?"

She smiled, releasing his arm. "Yeah. Have fun. He's totally your type," she said, winking.

Sam shook his head, walking to the table. He sat down, straightening his jacket, and looked into the eyes of Gabriel Liu.

* * *

 Gabriel didn't know what he'd been expecting. Sure, he'd seen pictures of the mysterious Sam Winchester, and he'd even shamelessly stalked all the social media accounts he could find. 

First of all, he hadn't realized how  _tall_ the man was. Sure, his profile on the LAPD website had said he was 6'4", but that still didn't prepare Gabriel for the sheer height.

Second, pictures did not do this man any justice. As he walked towards Gabriel, the older Liu had to shift slightly in his seat so as to hide the erection that decided to suddenly pop up upon Sam's arrival. Seriously, what the hell was Sam Winchester doing in a police station when he could definitely make the front page of GQ?

Gabriel watched as the man sat down in front of him, fussed with his jacket, and turned to look at him.

The color of his eyes was ever-fluctuating, his hair accenting the color perfectly. Gabriel had always thought that long hair on guys looked stupid, but  _damn_ , did he want to thread his fingers through those locks and pull Sam down onto his...

He didn't notice the man had been talking until his gazing was interrupted by one sculpted brow rising.

"What? Sorry, moose, I didn't notice you were talking. What color even are your eyes?"

Gabriel was pleased to see a blush begin to dust those defined cheekbones.

"I was saying, you might want to make this quick. I have an FBI agent on call ready to come in here and arrest you if you try anything."

Jesus fuck, even this guy's voice was gorgeous.

"Alright, alright," Gabriel said, putting his hands up defensively. "As promised, I'll be telling you everything. Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Which one is going to be true?"

"Damn, you're good. I suppose the long version is better, if you're willing to hear it," Gabriel replied.

"I am. We've got a few hours. Buy me some coffee and I'll happily listen to the story," Sam said, crossing his arms.

"Alright," Gabriel acquiesced. "Be right back. Apparently you know the owner, so should I just tell her to make your usual?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "That'll work."

* * *

Sam watched the receding form and let out the breath he'd been holding. He'd just had a conversation with Gabriel Liu, and he hadn't gotten killed.

Seriously, though, the man was attractive. Sam couldn't deny that. He'd seen pictures, but those were two-dimensional. The real thing was very hot, very smart, and very dangerous. Sam was going to have to be careful. He sent a quick text to Rowena, letting her know he'd made contact.

Gabriel came back with the coffee, gracefully sliding back into his seat. 

"Alright. Would you like to hear the story now or after you've gotten some caffeine in your system?" Gabriel asked, sipping his coffee.

"I can take it. Let's get started," Sam replied.

 "Lovely. First of all," Gabriel began, pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket and slapping it down on the table, "I'm going to cast a little silencing charm. Don't want the Muggles hearing the dirty details."

Sam ignored the Harry Potter reference that instantly catapulted his view of the man in front of him sky high and eyed the rune on the slip of paper with some trepidation. "Where the hell did you learn to draw a rune like that? That's got to be a level 10 at least..."

"I didn't draw it. Castiel did. He's always been better at runes than me." Gabriel used a small knife to cut a thin line on his palm, pressing the injury to the intricate lines of ink. Sam felt the charm extend outwards, surrounding their table and instantly cutting off the amiable chattering of the other people in the coffee shop.

"It all started 65 million years ago. And before your mouth drops open, yes, I am that old. Look good for my age, don't I?" Gabriel asked, smirking.

"How... What are you?" Sam asked.

Gabriel's eyes positively _glowed_. "Now, now, moose, is that any question to ask someone you just met? You'll pick it out by the end, anyway. May I continue?"

"Only if you promise to tell me what you are when we're done," Sam said, leaning back in his chair.

"I swear on my mother's grave. Now, as I said, it all started 65 million years ago..."

* * *

It had been a million years since the last child of the  _Vovin_  clan had hatched, and today was a momentous occasion: another would be making its way into this world.

Karamiza, the queen of the clan, had laid a lone egg a few millennia after her son, Gabriel, had hatched. The egg was worshipped by the clan, with many taking care of the egg in turns after Karamiza had sadly passed away.

Already, cracks had formed in the side of the egg. Gabriel watched over it, massive golden form curled protectively around his soon-to-be little brother.

His father entered the room, sliding along the ceiling easily. Charyllik had always been the best at gravitational manipulation. 

_How is he? Is his hatching proceeding as it should?_

_Of course, Father,_ Gabriel replied, curling tighter.  _I would alert you if I thought something was going wrong._

 _That is good,_ the green dragon said.  _Listen, the clan will be making the journey to our ancestral breeding grounds soon. As you have not taken a mate, I have informed the Council that you will most likely remain here to take care of your brother. Was I correct in my assumption?_

_You were. I shall remain here. Be careful, Father. I have felt...things, omens, and I have half a mind to tell you not to go._

_Gabriel, I appreciate your concern, but our best seers have been watching the stars. There has been nothing to indicate an event._

Gabriel breathed out a huff of warm air over the egg, pleased to see another crack worm its way across the shell.  _Alright. I wish you luck in your travels. Expect a message from me when my brother hatches. I am guessing the full hatch will occur either tonight or tomorrow._

_I will receive it well. I know that your mother wished you to name him. Have you decided on a name yet?  
_

_Yes. Castiel._

_Your mother would have liked it._ Charyllik stood from the ceiling, gliding down to the cave floor.  _Well met, Gabriel. I shall see you again when we return._

Gabriel puffed more steam into the air in response, watching his father leave the room. He curled tighter around the egg he'd been charged to protect, laying down to sleep. 

* * *

"That was the last day I ever saw my father," Gabriel said. "A few weeks after Castiel hatched and I send my father the message, the meteor that killed the dinosaurs hit right at our ancestral breeding grounds. After raising my brother for a millennia into a full-grown, fully capable  _Vovin,_ I moved us both to the caves below the recently-formed Himalayas, and we hibernated for millions of years until 1500 BC."

He glanced across the table at Sam, who had made a moderately distressed noise not unlike one of those rubber chickens Gabriel was so fond of leaving under Castiel's pillow. "You good?"

"What the literal fuck?" came the eloquent reply. 

"I see you're taking this well," Gabriel commented, watching with no small amount of amusement as Sam pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a healthy swig.

"You're telling me that you and Castiel are both over 60 million years old, you're both apparently some kind of magical reptile, and holy shit what the hell am I doing sitting in front of you right now?" Sam asked. 

"Calm down, sweetheart. Get more alcohol into your system and let me finish telling the story, will ya?"

Sam followed orders, nearly emptying his flask. He sighed, sat back, and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. You can continue."

"Sweet. Now, as I said, we were in hibernation until 1500 BC, when we were awakened by a simple farmer from what's now Nepal..."

* * *

Gabriel's eyes opened for the first time in decades as he heard something he hadn't heard in the same amount of time: footsteps.

Immediately, he lurched out of his sleeping position and towards the mouth of the cave. He wasn't stupid--he'd kept up on the development of humans over the past few centuries, and he knew well enough not to let them discover him or his brother. 

The human didn't even know what hit him. One moment he was gingerly holding a small candle up to peer into the darkness of the cave Castiel and Gabriel had claimed as home, and the next he was on his back, pinned onto the ground by a gigantic, golden paw.

"What are you doing here, human?" Gabriel growled in the language of the people in this region. 

The human looked at him with wide eyes, obviously not believing the sight before him. 

"Answer me. Why have you come to my home?"

"I-I-I apologize, my lord. I had heard that there were many treasures to be found in this cave, along with a cure for my wife's sickness. I did not know that there was an _Ajiṅgara_ living here. If you will so kindly release me, I shall return to my home."

"What does your wife have?"

"A terrible cough. She is weak all the time, and her veins have begun to stand out."

GabrieI didn't know why, but this creature and his problems intrigued him. An idea began to take hold in his mind. "I may have a cure for your wife's illness. Tell me, are there flowers red as blood that grow in these fields?"

"Yes, my lord. They are called poppies, and I tend to them to sell. They are used as pain-relievers. My wife takes a tea made from their petals every morning to alleviate her pain," the man told him. 

"Well, they can also be used to cure illnesses if brewed properly with spring water and a bit of luck," Gabriel informed the man. "Bring me a basket of the flowers, and take your time. I will take human form so I may handle the ingredients with more precision than with these."

With that, he lifted his massive paw off of the man's chest. 

"My name is Abhyudaya, my lord. I will be glad to return here after I have collected the flowers," he said hastily, and ran down the hill.

Gabriel huffed, blowing out the candle, before re-entering his cave. 

 _Who was that?_ Castiel asked sleepily.

_A farmer asking for a cure for his wife's sickness. I asked him to retrieve the poppies that grow around here. Time to wake up for good, brother. I see an opportunity here._

_What are you talking about?_

_I am making our potion for him. The ancestral potion of our people._

Castiel puffed steam out of his nose, eyes widening as his whiskers began whipping around agitatedly.  _Gabriel, you know it is forbidden to share that with other species._

 _I know,_ Gabriel replied.  _I am not going to tell him the ingredients, nor will I tell him the process. However, he seemed to view me as a god. I believe one of them may have seen me when I was flying around a couple of decades ago, and we are now worshipped. We could use this to our advantage. If I miraculously heal his wife because I brewed the potion in human form, he will spread the word. We will be worshipped as gods, and we will make a trade of the poppies. The humans may do with the flowers what they will, but we will distribute the plants and reap the rewards._

 _Are you sure this is a wise idea?_ Castiel queried.  _We may become rich, but what will happen in a thousand years? In two thousand years?  What if the humans decide that the influence of the opium from the flowers is a dangerous thing and decide to restrict its distribution?_

 _It will not matter by then,_ Gabriel said, closing his eyes and beginning to concentrate.  _We will build an empire and refrain from dabbling in anything that might become illegal over the next few millennia, nor will we kill many humans. I have a good feeling about this, Castiel. Immortality is quite lucrative, and this way, we will not have to cower in caves any longer._

 _I suppose you have a point. Very well. Tell me the idea you have for taking human form, and I shall join you in greeting this farmer and brewing the potion. I always was better at it than you were,_ Castiel stated. 

_Let's go be gods, Castiel. Now, the word to turn human..._

* * *

"So let me get this straight. 3500 years ago, you and Castiel decided to pull a  _Road to El Dorado_ and spontaneously become gods to be worshipped by the humans. Somewhere along the way, you adopted the last name Liu. You haven't been making opium, but have rather been selling the flowers, for  _3500 years_. To top it all off, you're some kind of ancient Chinese dragon that has been around since the dinosaurs, and you and your brother decided to move to  _Los Angeles, California,_ of all the places. And I've been tasked with arresting you."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

Sam glanced outside, hoping for a release from the utter insanity he'd just been subjected to, and noticed that it was dark. He looked at the bar of the shop, surprised that Jo had let him stay this long, and was surprised to see no one there.

"She came earlier and dropped a note on the table letting you know she was leaving a while ago. You were too caught up in the story to notice, I guess," Gabriel said, shrugging.

"Okay, you promised to tell me what you are. I need an exact description, because from what you told me, you look like a giant, golden version of Haku from _Spirited Away_ , and you have those tendril-thingies," Sam said.

Gabriel burst into laughter. "Tendril-thingies?! They're whiskers, pardon you! And I told you what I am. I'm a  _vovin._ "

"And what the hell is that?"

Gabriel's eyes sharpened, turning to molten gold, as his voice lowered deeper than Sam had heard it yet. "It's the oldest word in the language of my clan. It translates to dragon."

"I figured that much. Jesus Christ, what am I going to do about Rowena?" Sam cried, pulling on his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, there's some things you don't know about me, either. Ever since I was little, Dean has told me that I'm an incredible judge of people, human or otherwise. From what I can tell, you haven't lied once all day. Which means that you're not an evil opium lord, you're a fucking florist."

Gabriel chuckled at that. "No, Castiel and I switched to the opium business about three hundred years ago, but that was only because of Great Britain's demand for it. We've been trying to cut back ever since, but some of our distributors in China have been telling some pretty out-there lies about our greediness for opium, and they've been making a helluva lot of money off of it. Castiel is leaving the States to go deal with that tomorrow, actually. You can rest assured they won't be lying for long. Nor will they be breathing, if they piss my brother off enough. Which, by the way, reminds me--Castiel and I don't kill unless absolutely necessary."

"That's reassuring. Jesus, what the hell should I do about the FBI? They're not going to be too happy with me if I go waltzing into the office singing your praises after a few hours of talking to you. Hell, by now, they've probably got snipers on us so you don't kidnap me," Sam said. 

"Well, first of all, you can join me on a second date. Second of all, tell them I told you some pretty interesting stuff and that you need to research Castiel and I's history. Say that you believe that we should be tracked but not apprehended for a while, because I told you something that you believed. You're a Bloodhound. Your intuition is more valuable than others'."

Sam didn't hear the second part of that, only hearing the date statement. "Excuse me? You want me to go on a date with you?"

"Well of course! I showed you mine," Gabriel said, smirking. "Turnabout's fair play, Winchester. What are you?"

He didn't know he'd hit a nerve until he looked into Sam's eyes. There was sadness there, sadness that no man younger than a thousand years old should have experienced. Gabriel could see it, and it made him back off immediately.

"Ah, sorry. I hit a nerve, didn't I? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, it's...it's not that," Sam replied. "I'm not human. You've figured that out by now. It's just... the  _thing_ that turned Dean and I killed my mom and set our house on fire. Dad drank himself to death afterwards, trying to cope with the fact that his wife was dead and he now had two inhuman sons. No one outside our adoptive family and the police station knows what we are, and even then, the ones who know the full details could be counted on one hand. It's a bit of a sensitive subject."

"I understand," Gabriel said. "You'll tell me when you're ready."

"Eventually, if we get all this stuff taken care of and you and Castiel cleared. I haven't told Dean about it yet, but I'd like to bring you on as civilian consultants for the LAPD," Sam informed him. 

"You could do it unofficially. I'm sure your office has better things to do than chase Liu tail, although I'm sure your brother's been delighted to do so. I could give you my number and you could call me for help on cases."

"Maybe," Sam replied, leaning back in his chair and smirking. "You'll have to be a bit more careful about the hints you leave. We nearly found your house, and I know what your Tesla looks like."

"Pretty sweet, ain't she?" Gabriel grinned. "Alright, deal. You lessen up your hunt for my brother and I, and I'll help you get your bad guys if you're too stumped to continue."

"I'm sure you've heard about Dean and I, Gabriel. We don't exactly get stumped."

"Oh, I know," Gabriel purred. "Which is why I'm so looking forward to the little dance we'll be doing over the next few months."

Sam stood up abruptly as Def Leppard's Rock of Ages began to emanate from his phone, the charm breaking as he went right through it. "Shit, that's Dean calling. He never calls me unless we've either run out of something at the house or he's in deep shit, and either way I'll get my ass chewed if I don't respond immediately."

Gabriel stood as well, reaching across the table to grab Sam's hand and shake it. "Go to him, and tell him he's in way over his head if he decides to pursue his interest in my brother."

"I will. And what about me?"

"What about you?" Gabriel asked.

Sam took the leap he'd been wanting to take all night, turning the flirting up by as much as he knew how to as he retrieved his car keys from his pocket and began to walk towards the door. "Am I in way over my head with my interest in you?"

Gabriel's eyes changed again as he leaned forward on the table, his irises becoming molten gold, as his pupils elongated into slits. "More than you know, big boy. More than you know."

Sam felt his eyes widen. He hadn't been expecting the wave of sheer arousal that came as a reaction to that statement. Incredibly aroused and a little intimidated, he waved awkwardly to his 65-million-year-old informant and walked out to his car.

(And if both men returned to their home that night with problems to take care of in the privacy of their bedrooms, well, that was nobody else's goddamn business).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that little bit of flirting for y'all?
> 
> Holy shiitake mushrooms, this chapter is long--it took me two days to freaking write it.
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you see any grammatical mistakes at all! I typed kinda fast, so I'll comb through it on my own, but I don't always catch mistakes.
> 
> Leave kudos, subscribe, comment, bookmark, etc. etc.! I promise the Winchesters' other forms will be revealed soon. I just have to figure out how I'm going to do it, and I already have kind of an idea.


	8. Tragic Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and Crowley are found to be deceiving everyone. A pressing vampire problem leads Sam to recruit Castiel and Gabriel for help. Everyone shifts in the warehouse and shit goes down.
> 
> Congratulations! You've unlocked: Tragic Backstory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. This has taken more than two months to get out, and I don't even know why. I had writers block for a little while, but then when I tried to come back to this, I couldn't get anything out. I feel horrible for making you all wait this long, so I'm making up for it with a Sterek oneshot that I'll be publishing as soon as I can finish it.
> 
> This chapter is a huge one, so hopefully that makes up for two months of radio silence. There probably won't be another chapter for a little while because I do have a break from school coming up, but I have to take the ACT a couple days after it's over, so the entire break will be spent studying. After that, I have a ton of school trips, but things should calm down towards the middle of May, and I'll get some updates out for this. Until then, I hope this chapter tides you over! Enjoy!

To say that Rowena and Crowley were pissed would be the understatement of the century. Sam hadn't feared for his life in a long time, and these two were nearly driving him to that point. He wasn't there yet, but he was close. He was, however, afraid for his job. His rational mind knew that Bobby, the Department of Safety head who'd taken him and Dean in after John had been found unresponsive with an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, would never let the two of them be fired. 

The part of his brain that was watching Rowena scream at him, her face as red as her hair, had already decided that Sam, and by lesser extent Sam's job, was fucked. 

"What the hell are you thinking, Samuel? Gabriel Liu is one of the most dangerous beings on the planet, and you want to have tea parties with him? You want to let him onto the cases of your department that could help him learn how to evade you? We hired you for a reason--you're supposed to be able to catch anyone. Instead, you've fallen in  _love_ ," Rowena sneered.

Sam raised an eyebrow, processing her words. _Fine. She wants to play it that way? I'll blow her out of the water_. "First of all, I'm not in love with him. I just happen to find him attractive. And you didn't 'hire' me--our departments are working together and no one on either side is getting paid above their usual salary. Unless, of course, you're not real FBI agents. You seem much too attached to this case from a professional standpoint. Tell me, who did they kill? Gabriel told me that he and his brother never kill anyone unless they deserve it, so whoever it was couldn't have been entirely innocent."

He watched Rowena go pale, Crowley grabbing her arm to steady her. Sam, emboldened, rose out of his chair, his eyes glowing blue. "I contacted my uncle Bobby's friend Gordon in the FBI last week asking him to check you two out. I got his reply yesterday after I talked to Gabriel, and guess what? No trace of you two anywhere. Now, if you'd like to explain to me what the hell you think you're doing here, trying to manipulate my brother and I into your little revenge plot, I'd like to hear your excuse. If you won't talk, you can walk your asses out the front door of this police station and never, ever come back."

Crowley stepped forward, growling, and Sam shut him down with one look. "Leave now and I won't arrest you for impersonating a federal officer. If you're not out of here in five minutes, you're going in the tank for Gordon to deal with you. Now get out of here."

Rowena straightened up, gathering herself, and turned around, grabbing Crowley's hand. She led him out of Sam's office and down the main aisle of the precinct, ignoring the looks all the beat cops gave her. The pair vanished out the front doors and Sam breathed a sigh of relief, slumping into his chair.

"Dear god, I'm thankful that worked. Gordon said he'd never heard of them, but they could have been using different names just to be safe," Sam said, running a hand through his hair.

"You're a genius, Sammy, but sometimes, I think you're the dumbest sonuvabitch to grace the face of this planet."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dean."

"I'm serious," his brother replied. "I get that they were fake. I'm not mad about that. I'm mad about the fact that you think the Liu brothers can be trusted. I mean, I know they're hot, but that doesn't mean we suddenly need to trust them with everything."

"Not everything. They'd be brought on as civilian consultants. They won't have access to confidential files and they won't be given weapons. They'll just be here as informants," Sam told Dean. 

"That doesn't make me feel any better. You know as well as I do that they're dangerous. You told me the story yourself, Sammy. They're millions of years old. Doesn't that make you at least a little bit terrified?"

"More than you know," Sam admitted. "But you know what a good judge of character I am, and I didn't get anything malicious from Gabriel. That should be more than enough proof for you."

Dean seemed ready to reply, but he was interrupted by Adam racing into Sam's office, his face red from running. 

"Sam! Dean! There's been a murder. A vamp, from what it sounds like. They need you two on the scene."

"What?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"He's nearly at Elder status. Apparently, according to the vampire Elders, the guy we're after is almost six hundred years old and was being considered for a position as an Elder until he went crazy from drinking the blood of an Alpha. They locked him up, but he escaped to the nearby building, where he still is after killing the person. We've kept him contained, but he won't be for long. They need you guys to stop him." Adam looked down at his shoes, fidgeting. "They think you're going to have to shift."

He was met with silence for what seemed like an eternity before one of the Winchester finally spoke again.

"We'll continue this conversation another time, Dean," Sam said. "In the mean time, I'm going to text Gabriel and ask for his help in bringing the vampire down. I'd like to avoid shifting if possible."

He ignored his brother's squawks about giving Gabriel Liu his number and pulled his phone out, sending a quick text before grabbing the keys to his Charger from his desk.

* * *

"Well, well, well Cassie. You said he couldn't possibly think about texting me after I told him everything, but here we are," Gabriel said gleefully, waving the phone in Castiel's face.

"Vamp murder on the corner of Fifth and Jericho. If you can make it to help, it would be much appreciated. Adam said the vampire was incredibly powerful, so it's either a newborn or very old," Castiel read from the wobbling screen. "Are we sure we want to help? They could sic the FBI on us the minute we arrive."

"Those agents Sam was working with weren't real agents. I looked into them, and it appears that the redhead is the short guy's mother. Apparently, we killed her other son a few years ago when he came sniffing into our business."

"I remember that, but we didn't kill him. It was one of our subordinates who caught him sneaking around one of our warehouses in China. I punished the man afterwards and sent a formal apology to Rowena, but I guess that wasn't enough," Castiel mused. 

"Yeah, I remember that too. I guess she didn't accept the apology and assumed that we'd done it and were making fun of her. She must have decided to take revenge on us through the Bloodhounds," Gabriel said. "Now, are we going or not?"

"Let's go," Castiel said, getting out of his chair and stretching. "I need some exercise anyway. Will we be shifting in front of the Winchesters?"

"We'll see. It's a large warehouse with a sectioned-off lower area, kind of like a convention setup. We could shift up above, but I don't know if we could reach the vamp if he went into the corner of one of the sections. That'll have to be the Winchesters' job. I don't even know if it's necessary, though."

"It's not like they don't already know what we are, brother. It should be fine if we shift. We'll take the Tesla. It's the only thing that can get there in five minutes," Castiel said.

* * *

"He says they're on their way," Sam told Dean. They were both pretty antsy already, being able to sense the vampire's power from here. This would be a tough one.

"Alright. I know you said five minutes, but we're going to wait until they get here. I know you said we'd avoid it, but I get the feeling that you and I can't handle this vamp without..."

Sam knew what he was talking about. Without shifting. The most they'd let themselves shift in the last ten years was the occasional color change in their eyes. Sam had been excited at the prospect soon after being bitten, but John had forbidden them to shift. 

_I killed Azazel that night after he bit you two. You are the last of his godforsaken, disgusting race, and I refuse to let his legacy overtake mine. As long as I am alive, you won't take that form if you know what's good for you._

A few days later, Dean had discovered their father lying unresponsive in his recliner, an empty Jack Daniels bottle in his hand. They'd moved in with Bobby and that was the end of John's oppressive parenting.

They'd both only shifted a few times since then--it only ever happened on the second full moon of every month, when they couldn't control the transformation. There was still a panic room in Bobby's basement for them during that time, even though they'd already built one under their house. 

Sam shuddered, remembering the first time the uncontrollable shift had happened. He and Dean had woken up naked, in a park, covered in the blood of the dismembered jogger nearby. Bobby had found them like that, shivering from something other than the cold. He'd pulled blankets around the both of them and sat them down to explain what they'd have to do every blue moon. Since then, they'd locked themselves in their panic room every time that cursed second full moon came around. 

"They're here," Dean said, releasing Sam from his memories.

The younger Winchester watched the golden Tesla whip into the parking lot, earning some looks from the beat cops they'd stationed outside to stop the vamp. He checked his watch and wasn't surprised to find that it was five minutes on the dot since he'd sent that text.

"Sammoose! How nice to see you again! I hear you need Castiel and I's help against a big bad bloodsucker?" Gabriel said, climbing out of the Tesla and sauntering over to Sam. 

"We'll see. All we have on him is that he's powerful, so we thought this would be a perfect time to test your potential to be helpful on cases," Sam replied, watching his brother amusedly. The minute Castiel had gotten out of the car after Gabriel, his brother's eye-sex stare had honed in and had no intention, it seemed, of stopping. 

Castiel didn't either, from what Sam could tell. The younger Liu didn't exactly have Gabriel's openly expressive face, but he was just as enamored with Dean as the older Winchester was with him.

"Oh, I don't believe I've properly introduced you! Sam, this is Castiel. Castiel, Sam," Gabriel said, just as amused with the staring contest as Sam was.

"Pleasure to meet you," Castiel said, still not taking his eyes off of Dean. 

"Castiel, Gabriel, this is my brother, Dean. His manners magically disappear when he sees someone that makes all of his higher functions transfer to his lower brain, so you'll have to pardon him for not introducing himself."

Dean broke the connection between him and Castiel, scowling at Sam, who smirked back at him.

"Now, let's get this show on the road, hmm?" Gabriel commented, pulling a sucker out of his pocket. "Is it just us going in?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "None of the other cops can handle this guy alone."

"And you can?" Castiel inquired dubiously.

"Nope. I've got Dean with me, don't I? With you two and your shifting capabilities, we should be set," Sam replied.

* * *

They weren't. 

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, ducking behind a partition wall. The vampire had been more out of control than they'd thought, and he'd lost his ability to strategize, but that didn't mean he had lost any of his vampiric abilities. The bastard had been zooming from partition room to partition room, cackling maniacally for the last ten minutes while Sam, Dean, and the Liu brothers attempted to catch him.

The vampire, insane as he was, apparently thought it was fun to lead them on wild goose chases.

"Sammy, this ain't gonna do much unless we...you know," Dean yelled to his brother.

"We can't, Dean. It's been a long time since we last shifted. We have no idea what kind of control we can maintain," Sam called back. 

"Castiel and I have no qualms about shifting, so just say the word if you want me to go all Golden Dragon on him.:

"The word," Sam replied sarcastically. "Seriously though, you two should probably shift so we can get this guy. The cops outside are probably getting antsy."

Right as he said that, the vampire stopped in the middle of the room. "Oh boys!" he called out. "Betcha can't guess what I can do! There's a reason they were considering me for Elder..."

With that, he tipped his head back and let out a prolonged shriek, making all four men in the warehouse drop to the ground, their hands pressed flat over their ears.

 "Fuck...he's got that vampire-calling ability. We're going to be covered in newborns in a couple minutes unless we can stop him," Dean shouted over the sound.

"Gabriel! Castiel! Can you two shift and watch the two exits in here? We're going to need you to kill all the newborns that the guys outside don't get. Dean and I can take care of this guy!" Sam yelled to the Lius. Gabriel saluted obnoxiously while Castiel nodded gracefully. 

Sam watched as magic shimmered in the air around the two as their forms became blurry. Then, they snapped back into focus, and Sam couldn't believe he'd lived without seeing their shifted forms before.

They were gorgeous. Gabriel rippled like water, large scales the color of freshly melted gold shimmering in waves down his body. Castiel's scales were the exact color of the ocean. He and Dean watched with envy as the two glided effortlessly to the exits of the warehouse, despite their size and being at least fifteen feet off the ground.

"Well, Sammy, we just gotta one-up that now, huh?" Dean said. "Let's shift."

"You sure? If any of the guys from outside come in, they'll see."

"They're occupied with the newborns. The vamp hasn't stopped calling yet, so I don't think he noticed Cas and Gabriel shifting. If we do too, we can catch him by surprise."

"Already nicknaming your crush?" Sam asked, stripping his bulletproof vest off along with his shirt. "Isn't it a little too soon in your relationship for that?"

"Shut up," Dean responded, following suit. "He's gorgeous, ok?"

 _Don't look now, Castiel,_ came a rumbling, amused voice,  _but they're stripping._

 _I see that, brother_ , came a dry, unamused voice. Sam chuckled. It wasn't hard to tell which one was Gabriel and which one was Castiel.

"You guys gotta promise that whatever you see from now on, you'll never tell another soul, living or not," Dean shouted, pulling his shirt and pants off until he stood in his boxers, shivering slightly. 

 _Why? Is your package so giant that you can sling it over your shoulder and you don't want us telling the ladies?_ Gabriel's voice rang through the air and Dean blushed.

"No," Sam answered for his brother, also clad in just his underwear, "it's because we haven't shifted in a while and it's helped keep our real species out of the public eye. Even the ones with the most information about us just think we're werewolves."

 _What are you, then?_ Castiel asked curiously.

The Winchesters let the shift answer for them.

Immediately, Sam felt his nose lengthening, ears becoming elongated, fur sprouting from his body. The hair always happened first, covering his body in thick coats of wolf fur. Then came the bones.

He heard Dean howl in pain, the sound of his joints snapping making him wince in sympathy before his own bones began to rearrange themselves and he couldn't think past the pain to feel sorry for his brother.

The change was over relatively quick, and the still-screaming vamp hadn't seemed to notice them shifting. Vampiric abilities took a lot of concentration, so it was safe to assume he'd ignored them.

Gabriel stared in awe at the two canid figures standing where the hot cops had once stood. They looked like wolves, but there were some differences. First, they were about seven feet tall at the shoulders, bodies packed with strong muscles that Gabriel could see even through the thick fur. Second, they had blue eyes that  _glowed_ , seemingly staring through his soul.

 _I don't believe it_ , Castiel muttered beside him.

 _It's been a long time since we've seen your kind,_ Gabriel stated, still incredibly surprised.  _How in the hell did you two become Dyrewulves? And Alpha Dyrewulves, no less?_

Sam growled, frustrated that this tongue couldn't form words. Calling on his small telekinetic ability that he'd had even before Azazel had turned him and his brother, he pushed some words to Gabriel:  _Not now. Tell later. Can't talk._

 _Ah,_ Gabriel replied, smacking the vampire from his perch with his tail.  _I get it. Kill this bastard, will you? My curious spirit is just about to have an orgasm from this mystery._

Sam had never been more thankful that wolves couldn't blush. He heard Dean chortle beside him and nipped his ear, relishing the yelp he got in response. He launched himself forward, powerful legs allowing him to clear the tops of the little dividers. He followed the trail of destruction that Gabriel's swipe had left, finding the vamp crumpled against the wall.

"What..." the vampire tried, hacking up blood, "what are you?"

 _None of your goddamned business,_ Sam heard Dean say over their telepathic link. 

 _Boys? I just picked up something from outside. They've killed all the newborns, so the vampire council has ordered this guy to be put to death for his reckless endangerment of the new ones,_ Gabriel said, hovering over the two wolves and their prey.

 _Roger that._ Sam jumped forward, ripping the bloodsucker's throat out with a growl, his wolf loving the spray of blood across his fur.

* * *

Everything after that went by in a flash. Sam and Dean had shifted back, gratefully accepting Adam's offer of jeans. Gabriel and Castiel had openly ogled them before they put their clothes back on, but neither brother had cared. In fact, they'd both bent over more than they needed to just to hear those loud inhales that the dragons made every time they caught a glimpse.

The vampire council came to retrieve the errant vampire's ashes, keeping a wide berth from the four who'd been responsible for his death. It was no wonder--Sam was in his human form, but he was clad only in a pair of jeans, and he was covered in blood. The other three had smirks on their faces, openly challenging the council.

"So," Gabriel began when everyone had cleared the warehouse, "care to explain?"

"It started 30 years ago," Sam said, voice taking on a sadness that Gabriel had never heard before. "Dean was eight, I was four. Dad was the human police chief of Los Angeles' supernatural department, though it hadn't gained the recognition that it has today yet. He'd been following a case about an Alpha who was the last of his race, but he didn't know what race. He'd found a lead but had decided not to follow it because he had the day off from work and wanted to go home to his wife and his sons."

"I still remember it," Dean continued. "I was old enough at the time to understand that something was wrong when Dad started acting on edge. We were in the middle of dinner when he froze, like he'd heard something. Mom asked what was wrong, and Dad told her to take me and Sam into the living room and grab the shotgun from under the couch. She did, and we waited for my dad to come back. He went to the garage, radioed in, and grabbed his anti-creature gun that the police had given him."

"I was sitting in Mom's lap when the door was busted off its hinges," Sam said. "A giant wolf, Azazel, came through, followed by a fire demon and a succubus. The succubus walked right up to Mom and got in her face, asking where Dad was. Mom shot her."

"Dad came back from the garage after hearing the shot and the other two went after him. He led them up the stairs and trapped them in our parents' bedroom before coming back downstairs. The fire demon had been shooting fireballs at him, so the house was on fire by that point. Mom yelled at us to leave over the sound of Azazel breaking the door of their bedroom down. I tried to get her to let me stay, to let me help, but they told us to run to Bobby's house. I grabbed Sam's hand and we turned to leave when Azazel appeared in the front doorway. He'd jumped out my parents' bedroom window."

"He lunged for me first," Sam recounted, mind full of images from that night, nose twitching from smoke that wasn't there. "He ripped me out of Dean's hands and bit my neck, making me a Dyrewulf. Then, when Mom and Dad were scrambling to my lifeless body on the floor, he bit Dean. I came back to consciousness in just enough time to watch Dad stick his gun into Azazel's mouth and shoot."

"I remember the sound you made," Dean said. "When an Alpha of any race is killed, the most recent person he bit is turned into an Alpha. However, because Mom had a Dyrewulf ancestor, something went wrong. Both of us were made Alpha, which is a process that adult Dyrewulves usually go through. It's incredibly painful, and Sam began it first. He screamed so loud that the burning rafters above us shook. And then I started feeling it too."

"Dad carried us out of the house and into the yard. Mom went back into the house to kill the fire demon, who'd been trapped by one of the rafters he himself had burned. She got him, but not before he'd pinned her to the ceiling and lit her on fire. Dad watched the house collapse in front of him, his only remaining family shrieking in pain by his feet as they shifted back and forth from Dyrewulf cubs to human, blue Alpha eyes ever-present. He took us to Bobby's house and locked us in the panic room until the uncontrollable shifting stopped. He came down into the panic room, staring at the both of us wrapped in a blanket, and told us that if we ever shifted, he'd kill us himself. 'I killed Azazel that night after he bit you two. You are the last of his godforsaken, disgusting race, and I refuse to let his legacy overtake mine. As long as I am alive, you won't take that form if you know what's good for you.' Two days later, Dean found him in a chair with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand."

"Bobby raised us from then on. He let us use his panic room when we shifted on the blue moon, and he got us jobs at the department where Dad worked. And here we are," Dean finished, gesturing to the cops outside who were under their jurisdiction. 

There was silence for a while.

"So you two are orphans as well?" Castiel asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"Well then, that settles it. Us orphans got to stick together!" Gabriel exclaimed, thumping Sam on the back. "At least, until you two arrest us."

"That won't be a problem," Dean deadpanned. "Crowley and Rowena are history, and we don't have any files on you two that would lead to an arrest."

"In that case, I look forward to the next time you call us out to help," Gabriel said. He leaned toward Sam, whispering into his ear: "You looked pretty fucking hot when you started wolfing out. Show me again sometime?"

Sam, to his credit, kept the blush off his face. "Of course."

Dean nodded civilly to his crush, watching those blue eyes for any sort of reaction. Castiel smirked. "I'll see you later, Dean."

The older Winchester jumped, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "Y-yeah, Cas, I'll see you later."

"How are they making more progress than we are?" Sam asked the dragon in front of him.

"Not sure. Do you want to make progress?"

"Lots of it," Sam replied, smirking. "On any surface I can get you onto."

Gabriel laughed. "Meet me at that coffee shop for breakfast tomorrow. I might have a few leads on cases that you're currently working. If you're a good boy, maybe we can go back to your place and make some progress."

"I'd love to," Sam said. "Nine o'clock?"

"Sure."

"Sammy! Quit fraternizing with the enemy and let's go! We still gotta write up our reports."

Sam groaned, both at the nickname and the mention of report-writing. "I have to go, Gabe. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gabriel smiled, the abbreviation of his name making him feel kind of warm and fuzzy inside. "Of course."

The Winchesters ran out the door, leaving the Lius behind. Gabriel sighed happily, turning to look at Castiel only to find his brother staring at him with disgust on his features.

"Make some progress? Really?"

"What? He's hot!"

"Sometimes I wonder for your sanity, brother."

"Just thinkin' with my downstairs brain, Cassie."

"I didn't need to know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, this chapter took me two months to write. I hope it was worth it? Please let me know! Leave kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark, whatever you want! I promise the next update won't take nearly this long!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comment, subscribe, bookmark, do whatever you want--I love getting the email notifications. If I get a notification that someone's commented on one of my works, it makes my freaking day and I'm happy about it for at least 12 hours.
> 
> Please recommend this and other fics to your friends! I'd love for my works to get more popular!


End file.
